


The Perfect Gift?

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to try it on, help me?” Sherlock beamed a smile as he lifted the straitjacket from the box and studied it, dirty white, faded, big heavy brown leather straps and metallic buckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift?

John was nervous as he watched Sherlock unwrap his birthday present. It was bloody hard to know what to get Sherlock on a normal birthday but this was their first as a couple and John had no clue whatsoever. Sherlock wasn’t one for traditional things and there never seemed to be anything he wanted, if something ever caught his eye then he’d buy it so when it came to his birthday there was no wish list and John had to think for himself. Weapons were his first thought but that was quickly dismissed when he realised Sherlock would likely hurt himself or destroy the flat. Chemistry implements were a possibility but John dreaded the thought of encouraging Sherlock to do more experiments, not just for the sake of the flat or his sanity but because he’d managed to get the detective to spend some couple time together each night, any excuse to experiment might lose that intimacy.

The gift he’d finally settled on seemed like a good idea at the time but now he wondered why the hell he bought it and why he’d thought it would be enough. Yes, he got Sherlock a few little gifts to sprinkle through the day, John was a romantic he had to make sure his boyfriend was constantly surprised and always with a smile on his face, but this was the present that had taken some research, that he’d tried hard to find, there were many copies available but only an original would do for Sherlock. 

“John,” Sherlock actually gasped as he lifted the lid off the large box, “It’s perfect.”

John finally smiled, Sherlock was happy, it still seemed like a silly gift in his mind but Sherlock liked the unusual and he didn’t do polite displays of gratitude so he must like it.

“I want to try it on, help me?” Sherlock beamed a smile as he lifted the straitjacket from the box and studied it, dirty white, faded, big heavy brown leather straps and metallic buckles. 

John loved when Sherlock got excited, he was a little puppy at times and it warmed his heart. “It’s a proper one, not a modern one for magicians, it’s from an American asylum and was used back in the early twentieth century, I’ve all the details for you.” He spoke quickly in an eager attempt to show that there was a lot more to the present than it seemed. 

“I love it, John.” Sherlock kissed him lightly, “Now strap me in.” 

“You’re going to try and escape aren’t you? Don’t go breaking a shoulder or something.” John smiled and helped Sherlock into the jacket, crossing his arms across his chest and turning him around to secure him at the back. 

“Tighter, John, do it properly.” 

John rolled his eyes, he shouldn’t have bothered trying to go easy on him. John pulled the straps tighter, locking Sherlock’s arms in place. He bent down to grab the strap between his partners legs and suddenly stopped and thought. 

“Sherlock? You really can’t move your arms can you?”

Sherlock struggled slightly, wiggling and trying to free his arms. “No, it’s perfect. Secure the strap, I want to see it.”

John looked up with a smirk and tucked the dangling leather strap out of the way before unbuttoning Sherlock’s trousers.

“John, what are you -” 

Sherlock was cut off by the sound of his zip being pulled down and John moving his trousers and underwear to his hips. Sherlock’s flaccid cock instantly began hardening and thickened as John began stroking. With a small laugh at Sherlock’s restraint, John flicked his tongue over the head of his lover’s cock and watched him squirm. 

“I could tease you for hours, do anything I wanted to you. So many possibilities.” John punctuated his point by sucking lightly on Sherlock’s testicle. 

“I’d escape.” Sherlock’s voice was annoyingly smug, John bit his thigh and watched him stumble. “That wasn’t very nice, doctor.” 

“Tasted good to me.” John laughed and continued his ministrations, licking stripes along the length of Sherlock’s cock and sucking on the head. 

John continued to tease, eventually taking the shaft in his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat and working past the gag reflex, he’d been with Sherlock a while now but still couldn’t help gagging when taking his cock into his throat, he was much better now though, no more choking or coughing unless Sherlock was being rough and fucking his face (something he loved to do after a high adrenaline case). 

The noises Sherlock was making were deliciously filthy and John’s own cock throbbed, begging to be touched. John pulled off Sherlock’s shaft and licked his own fingers, slicking them and using them to tease Sherlock’s ass when he resumed sucking. John was determined his own erection would be eased but not by his own hand, by fucking his gorgeous, restrained boyfriend’s arse. Sherlock let out a small whine as John pushed the first finger into him, thrusting it gently inside and swallowed his cock to the root as he added a second. 

“I’m…John…fuck me.” Sherlock’s voice was shaky and full of need as the sensations overwhelmed him. 

John happily agreed and stopped sucking, slightly reluctantly as he enjoyed the taste of the pre-cum that was currently on his tongue. He pulled Sherlock’s trousers the rest of the way down and helped him out of them, laughing as Sherlock wobbled with lack of balance. When John stood up he kissed his partner passionately, pushing against him and letting him feel his erection against his thigh. 

Suddenly John pulled back, kissed Sherlock’s cheek and walked out of the room, leaving a baffled Sherlock behind.

Sherlock called after him, “John? John, did I do something wrong?”

“Told you, I’m in control,” he called back, “You can’t do anything if I leave you like that.” Sherlock was about to call back when John walked back in with a smirk and a bottle of lube, “Thought this might make things a little easier.” He kissed Sherlock and got his lip bitten for his little stunt. 

John growled slightly and kissed Sherlock roughly, claiming him, tongues dancing together and bodies pressed close enough to feel each other’s erections, rutting against each other for the slight friction. John was the one to break the kiss, he pulled back, grabbed one of the leather straps and dragged Sherlock to the desk knowing he wouldn’t have balance, he’d need something to stop him falling forward. He kicked Sherlock’s legs apart and pushed him to bend over before squeezing some lube onto his fingers and resuming his earlier thrusting to the delight of Sherlock who was letting out small moans and a few gasps when John brushed over his prostate. 

With his free hand John undid his jeans and pushed them down, giving his freed erection a few strokes as he added a third finger to Sherlock’s tight hole.

“Stop teasing…and… take me.” Sherlock hissed between ragged breaths. 

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday.” John slowly removed his fingers, hitting Sherlock’s prostate again as he did and slicked his cock with lube before chucking the bottle onto the sofa. He lined himself up and grabbed the leather straps for leverage as he pushed slowly into his boyfriend. 

Sherlock moaned as John’s cock entered him, stretching him more and filling him in a way his fingers couldn’t. This restraint was brilliant, it left him powerless, his only choice to take what John was giving him. John appreciated it too, watching Sherlock writhed and squirmed but his bottom half stayed still as he had little balance. The doctor moved deeper, jerking his hips as he thrust, filling Sherlock and using the straps of the straitjacket to control his partner. 

John’s slick cock slid in and out with ease, the harder he thrust the more wanton Sherlock’s moaning became, he was becoming undone, begging for release but John wouldn’t let him have it easily. Changing his angle, John used his new position to hit Sherlock’s prostate and the man’s moans became silent as his mouth hung open and pleasure took over. John was staving off his own orgasm as he fucked Sherlock harder, his beautiful boyfriend desperate for his cock. 

Sherlock’s legs began to shake and he breathed John’s name. John pushed into him further, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as he buried himself in the delicious tight warmth of Sherlock’s arse. With a strangled moan Sherlock came, shocking them both at his ability to reach orgasm without being touched for the first time. The tensing of his walls around John’s cock pushed the medic to the edge and he chased his orgasm, pushing into the gradually limp Sherlock until he released with a cry of the detectives name.

John collapsed onto Sherlock’s back, entire body pulsing and his breathing close to hyperventilation. Slowly and gently he pulled out of Sherlock and managed to pull him onto the sofa so they could both lie down. He undid the straps and freed Sherlock’s arms which were quickly wrapped around him.

“I like my gift. I definitely like it.” Sherlock smiled, eyes hazed over with post orgasmic fatigue.

John kissed him lightly, hugged him tighter and whispered, “Happy Birthday, gorgeous. I love you.”


End file.
